Challenging the heir
by Raiam
Summary: A story about a girl named Thalia, who happens to meet Tom Riddle in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Not a damsel-in-distress, possibly as well advanced as Tom. Two people with two different goals.
1. Chapter 1

Challenging the heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it either (J.K. Rowling and some other people have them). No money is being made from this fictional story. This disclaimer is valid for the whole story, too lazy to repeat it every time :P**

**A/N: So this is my first fiction about Tom and an Original Character. I know an OC isn't everybody's favorite, but it had to be this way. I wanted to have a really strong main character, possibly even stronger than Tom. So this is roughly about a girl showing Tom his place :D Keep in mind that english isn't my native tongue and excuse potential mistakes (even though I'm really trying to keep them as low as possible). Give it a chance and enjoy!**

-1-

1944

''Miss Ares, your trunk is ready. Would you like some tea before you go?''

''No, Millie, you may leave now and send my belongings straight to Hogwarts.''

''As you wish, Miss.'' She watched the elf bowing and with a small 'Pop' disappearing with the trunk.

_Disgusting. _Going around with dirty clothes and waiting for their master's orders. If they weren't so useful, she wouldn't approve of them. But being a noble pureblood it was unavoidable.

She turned to her ebony desk and took a small letter, the reason she was going to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a surprise when the letter appeared with a dark green flame from her fireplace last week . Wondering why it hadn't got a seal she had tore it open and read:

_Dear Miss Thalia Aris,_

_As you must firstly know, I am well aware of your background and what you're searching for. _

_You can find the answers at the Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I can not tell you the exact details, for it could affect your mission. Judging by your abilities, I'm sure you will find for what you seek._

_Keep in mind that you may find other thinks along the path. _

_Yours Sincerely_

At first, she believed it was only a stupid prank. But the circumstances of the appearance of the letter weren't normal. Not even in the Wizarding World. No one could send just a single letter trough the Floo network. Her fireplace wasn't even connected to it.

Afters a day of research in the huge family library, Thalia found the only possible way: _Time travel_

An advanced magician must have modified the spell _Tempero Aliquando_ to send things, instead of humans, back in time with a fireplace.

_Why would a person I don't even know send me a letter from the future? _

She checked it of traces of curses but found none. As she decided to trust the person she convinced her parents to send her to Hogwarts. With their influence it wasn't hard to get accepted as transfer student.

Thalia kept the reason for her sudden decision to herself. She didn't want her parents to interfere. In fact, they didn't even care where she went as long as she didn't pull her family's name trough the mud.

She looked at her watch: _17:23_

Her Hogwarts uniform already wearing she conjured an elegant black cloak with a violet shine to it with a flick of her wand. Putting the letter in her pocket, she looked for a last time at her room: Almost all of her books were in her trunk and without them the room looked cold, without personality. She would miss her ebony four-poster bed with the violet curtain. Unfortunately, there wasn't a house with her favorite color.

With a sigh she took a rusty key from her small bag and at Point 17:30 the Portkey glowed and pulled her out of her room.

Thalia landed gracefully on her feet in front of a huge, silver gate. An older looking man with auburn her looked at her with twinkling blue eyes.

''I assume you must be Miss Thalia Ares?'' With a smile on is face he came a few steps forward. ''I'm Professor Dumbledore. As Deputy Headmaster I'm here to lead you to the Entrance Ceremony.''

Somehow, something was off on this man. While he looked nicely, it seemed like he was calculating behind his eyes. Playing a role.

''Thank you for coming to get me.'' Smiling politely she continued: ''I can't wait to learn at the most famous school in Europe. Of course, I have already heard about your great teaching skills.''

This wasn't entirely a lie. Her parents were very strict with home tutoring her so she learned under the best Witches and Wizards they could find. It was true though that Albus Dumbledore was a strong magician and might teach her something she didn't know before.

Dumbledore just slightly laughed and turned to open the gate. As they went to the school ground, Thalia could feel strong warding spells.

_Indeed, it's true that Hogwarts seems to be a safe place._

She couldn't help to admire the castle before them. It was huge and somehow had a mysterious touch.

They walked over a long bridge to the entrance door, when Dumbledore turned again and said:

''Ah, welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Ares.''

''Thank you, Professor.''

They walked to the Entrance Hall where, probably the first years, were waiting for their sorting.

''Thank you for bringing them safely here, Ogg.'' Dumbledore spoke to a tall man with slightly muddied clothes. He was probably the gamekeeper.

''Now, let's go in.''

The great hall was magnificent. Candles floated in the air and soaked the hall in a warm light. There were four large tables. Assuming from the uniform colors of the students sitting there, each table belonged to one House. Far left was the Slytherin table with green uniforms, on the right the Ravenclaw table with a deep blue, next to it Hufflepuff with yellow and on the far right was the Gryffindor table with warm, red uniforms.

She read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that each House represented a founder of the school.

They stopped before the teachers table. She could feel everybody's attention turning to her. Whispering who the new girl was. Surely, it wasn't normal for someone to transfer to Hogwarts. When she met gaze with someone, they just turned away.

Except for one boy at the Slytherin table. He was wearing the Head Boy badge and was observing her very carefully. His black hair was neatly parted at one site and fell slightly to his face. He stared at her with dark, almost black, eyes.

_Quite handsome. But something about him is bothering me._ It was as if he was trying to seal something beneath his cold face.

With her Legilimency abilities she would find out in no time, but she despised such a method. If someone couldn't figure things out without using their intellect, they weren't even worth to know anything. It was cowardly.

Her attention fell to the Headmaster who welcomed everyone and announced the Sorting. A black wizarding hat seemed to talk out of it's creases. He announced himself as the Sorting hat and sang a song about Hogwarts, the founders and the different houses. As he finished, Dumbledore took the hat and started to call out the names of the new first years.

''So at least, but not last we are welcoming our new transfer Student, Thalia Ares. She will complete her seventh year here.'' There were shocked gasps and people started muttering. Even the last one realized her presence. It was no secret that the Ares family was a powerful pureblood family. But it never occurred for one to attend Hogwarts. It was as if they were only pulling the strings from behind, a mystery.

''Please, step forward and let the hat sort you.'' As she sat down Dumbledore put the hat on her head. Everyone was waiting expectantly.

_'' Ahh… I see. You have a very strong Occlumency wall. Very powerful indeed. I know just the right House for you. But remember: Use your power wisely''_

And, for everyone to hear, the hat shouted: ''SLYTHERIN!''

She wasn't surprised. With her family history and her, more than small, tendency to dark magic Slytherin was the right house.

The Slytherins broke out in a tumult and clapped hands. Obviously it was a victory for them to have her in their house.

Without being affected by the chatter, she sat down besides a boy with short, platinum blonde hair. Opposite the boy with the cold mask.

''Now, now. Silence‚ please!'' Headmaster Dippet raises his wand to make his voice louder. ''I congratulate every new student for being sorted into their houses. They are now like your family and I hope you make good friends.''

Even if it was supposed to be a cheering speak, he spoke with such indifference that one had to work hard not to doze off.

''Let this be another successful school year. You can eat now.''

Finally, he finished his speech and lots of different dishes appeared on the plates before them.

''Welcome to Hogwarts.'' The blonde guy spoke with a confident voice. ''My name is Abraxas Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Thalia Ares. I hope we can have a good year together.'' His smirk made her want to punch him right in the face. ''I wouldn't mind showing you around the castle.''

The way he sad that made her think that his offer wasn't as decent as he made it sound.

''I would gladly accept you offer.'' He grinned triumphantly.

''But sadly, I'm not one of those girls with nothing else to worry as their appearance and the latest gossip. I'd rather not found myself lost with you in an empty classroom.'' With this, she continued to eat.

Several boys around them began laughing and a black haired girl shot death glares at her.

''I can't believe it. A girl rejecting Malfoy. This is just hilarious!''

''Shut up, Black. No one asked for your opinion.'' Malfoy glared at the messy haired wizard who laughed the loudest.

''Yeah, must be so hard for you. Can't handle this,he?''

''I'm warning you only once: Stop this or I'll curse you into oblivion!''

Black shot him a challenging smile and the boy across from her looked up.

''Malfoy, Black, this isn't the right way to behave around a Lady. I'm sure she has her own reasons for turning you down.''

He turned to Malfoy with an obvious threat in his eyes. Then, his lips moved up to an fake smile which only herself seemed to notice.

''I'm Tom Riddle, Headboy. If you need anything, feel free to ask me.''

He hold his hand out for Thalia to shake.

_Well, two can play that game too._

When she took his hand she could feel the enormous magical power inside him. It felt slightly familiar, but something wasn't quite right. Making a mental note to find out more about Riddle, she said:

''It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd feel delighted if you could show me the way to the common room.''

''Of course, right after the feast.''

His smile was oddly forced, as if he didn't really want to show her around. She assumed he put on the facade of the honor student, polite to the teachers and always giving a helping hand to others. That, she figured out. The real question was his goal in doing so. As a matter of fact, she had other problems as unmasking Riddle, but it could be a good distraction.

After the feast, Riddle and her were the first ones to stand up. They left the Great Hall and made their way to the dungeons. He explained a few things about Hogwarts, mostly were the classrooms are, and stopped in front of a blank wall.

''You have to say the password to enter. If you don't'', he pointed to a statue of Salazar Slytherin, ''the statue will block your way.''

''Oh, I am a little disappointed.''

''Excuse me?''

As if she was talking to a kid, she continued:

''Well, I hoped it would be something more...spectacular to enter the dorms. Like... solving a riddle or casting a spell. This is rather easy. Everybody could enter with the password.'' Riddle looked slightly confused, but a split second after a grin formed it's way to his lips.

''Unfortunately, the entrance isn't as spectacular as you thought. But I have an Idea. I assume you've already read _Hogwarts: A History_ a you weren't impressed about the facts i said earlier.'' She nodded.

''If you want a riddle to enter the dorm, I could ask you one. If your answer is right, I'll tell you the password.'' His grin was presumptuous.

She felt that he really needed to be shown his place. As if she wasn't smart enough to solve a riddle, she accepted his offer.

''Okay. In the book, there was a passage about Slytherin and his monster. Can you guess what it is?''

Really, that was the question? The answer was so obvious she asked herself why so few people couldn't know that. She made a face as if she had to think really hard before she gave him the answer.

''That isn't really a hard question. The Slytherin symbol is a snake, so he had to be fond of snakes. One can guess that an ordinary snake wasn't enough for him. It had to be something dangerously, darker. So, my answer is: The monster of Salazar Slytherin is a _Basilisk_.''

Any expression from his face vanished and it was her turn to grin. He clearly wasn't expecting her to answer correctly. He composed himself quickly.

''I'm surprised you knew that. The password is 'Dragon Blood'.''

The bricks of the wall parted and revealed the way to a spacious room. There were cozy armchairs and couches, the colors were held in the Slytherin theme. A fire in the chimney warmed the room up and dunked the atmosphere in a warm orange.

''The girls dormitory is on the right side. I suppose your trunk is already there. Is there something you want to know?'' Annoyed, he tapped his fingers on a table.

''No, thank you, Riddle. I feel quite tired and will go straight to bed. Good night.''

A spark of red was shortly seen in his eyes before he bid her goodnight too. She stepped trough the door and examined the dorm. As it turned out, she shared the room with 3 other girls. Making herself ready for bed she shut the curtains of her bed to not be disturbed. As she lay down, she put her wand under her pillow and began pondering about Riddle. Assuming he knew about the basilisk that supposedly guards the Chamber of Secrets, he had to be very perceptive. After all, the monster in it and it's entrance were still not known. She had to keep an eye on him, as he could proof to know more about Hogwarts than anybody else.

After extinguishing the candle, she fell asleep even before her dorm mates came in.

ººººº

Tom sat at the Slytherin table and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. He ignored the dense chatter around him. The door swung open and Dumbledore lead the way for the first year students. His attention went from the old man to a girl with silky, jet-black hair in Hogwarts robes walked behind the group. They halted and she gazed around the Hall. Locking her striking silver eyes with his black, she stood his stare. Her face was pale and her bones refined. She wore a silver necklace which end he couldn't see due to it was hidden in her jumper. Her aura was different than the usual girls around him even though he couldn't explain it yet. Dippet began his speech and she looked away.

''Do you see her?''

''Quite the beauty, isn't she?''

''I sure hope she gets sorted into Slytherin, if you know what I mean.''

''Hell, I wouldn't even mind shagging her if she is a mudblood.''

His followers stared talking quite annoyingly about the new girl. Dumb fools.

At the end of the sorting ceremony Dumbledore announced her as a new student: Thalia Ares

He didn't get why everyone was so shocked to hear her name. Not even once had he read about it in a book about purebloods.

''Is she a pureblood or not?'' His question was directed to Malfoy as he knew the most about wizarding families.

''As pure as one can get.'' He answered the question thoughtfully. ''The big surprise is that she is a girl. The Ares family never had a female heir. Quite spectacular if you ask me.''

''Why aren't they listed anywhere?'' Malfoy slightly shivered at his demanding tone.

''Well...It's like they are a small whisper in the rain, a mystery. Prudent on secrecy everything written about them just vanishes.''

Now he was lost in his thoughts. The witch could be quite useful to his plans. If he could convince her to follow him, he sure would have power over the ministry.

Ares seat loftily down on the stool. After some time, the hat shouted Slytherin. That would make it a lot more easier.

When the feast began, Malfoy began his attempt to flirt with her. He was surprised as everyone else as she exposed his motives. Surely she wasn't as dimwitted

as he thought. Glaring hat his followers to stop their pathetic behavior, he introduced himself and accepted his offer to show her around.

After the feast, they made their way to the common room. It vexed him to no end that she didn't pay attention to him as he talked about Hogwarts.

The perfect chance for his revenge was as he demanded a riddle for the common room. He could show that nobody thinks himself more superior than himself, not even Ares. He was the heir of Slytherin for Merlin's sake!

Her correct answer shocked him more than anything.

_''That isn't really a hard question. The Slytherin symbol is a snake, so he had to be fond of snakes. One can guess that an ordinary snake wasn't enough for him. It had to be something dangerously, darker. So, my answer is: The monster of Salazar Slytherin is a Basilisk.''_

How could this girl know this when even he needed a few years? How dared she to mock him!

Rage growing inside him he tapped at a desk. If she risked to anger any more, she would feel the wrath of his wand. Luckily, she excused herself.

Dolohov was the first to enter the common room. An evil grin showed on his face. Silencing his knight who looked frightfully, a low spell escaped from his lips:

''Crucio.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After some time, I've finally finished this chapter. (I've said it before, I'm really lazy (and a slow writer)). And for the sake of the story, lets pretend that a Black Mexican Kingsnake isn't as long as it should be... and btw. you should google them, they look interesting. Thank you for your story alerts :)**

-2-

Thalia woke up very early on Saturday's morning. Her other three dorm mates were still asleep. After getting ready she decided to get to know the castle a bit more before school would start.

The halls were empty and so she made her way to the third floor, where the library laid. She was surprised that it was even larger than her library back home, but soon that delight faded away. Most of the books turned out to be beginners lecture, and some other she knew already. What woke her interest was the section at the end of the room behind silver gates. She didn't spot a librarian anywhere and tried to open it.

It was locked. She weighed her chances: Even if someone caught her, she could pretend she didn't know that students normally weren't aloud to enter. Without waiting any longer, she pulled her wand from the holder on her hip and tried a simple _Alohomora_.

She wasn't astonished that it didn't work. There was a special ward around, and could only be opened with the right key. Well, it wasn't entirely impossible. Only she would use a little bit... more advanced magic. _Relinius_ was a difficult spell, it was capable to replicate keys from the keyhole.

''Relinio.'' She made the right wand movements and a shiny key was formed out of the white light. It clicked and the door was open. Before she strolled through the bookshelves, she closed the gates again and cast a ward to tell her if someone entered the library. Thalia spotted a few interesting books about the Dark Arts. A big, leather bound book caught her sight. The title was in Runes and meant ''The tale of the Three Brothers''. She remembered her mother telling her a good night story about them. The book in her hands was a first edition. Thalia would have to take it with her to solve all the Runes. Before she could read more, an orange light came out of her wand, indicating that someone was trespassing her ward. Quickly, she put the book back and turned to the gates.

''You know you're not allowed to enter the Restricted section without permission from a teacher?''

''As a matter of fact, I did not know that. The door was already open and so it has raised my interest.'' Thalia made a few steps towards Riddle, who was standing in front of her, his arm resting on the open gate.

''The more important question is, however, what you are doing here. As the head boy you must know the rules.''

''Funny, I could ask you the same question. I could easily give you detention for that and it might be wise to tell me the truth. How did you get in here?''

''I've already told you: The door was open. How else was I supposed to get in?''

''You might be right, I don't think someone like you could break the ward.'' With a superior smile on his lips he continued: ''I'll let you go. Only once. Next time I won't go easy on you. Do you understand me?''

She flashed him a sweet smile back. ''Why wouldn't I understand? I'm capable of speaking the English language, you know.''

A hint of anger showed in his eyes. ''Don't play dumb with me. Now, get out. Breakfast's starting in ten minutes.''

She didn't say anything and made her way past Riddle. He closed the gates and walked, a few steps behind her, to the Great Hall.

It was obvious that he knew his spells, not many students can manage to open the gates after all. Maybe she succeeded to deceive him now, but it was clear he wouldn't fall for her daft excuses next time.

She sat down on the Slytherin table, a little away from the other students. Making herself a hazelnut-cream toast, a group of three Girls clothed in green came walking towards her. The Girl leading them had frizzy, black hair and plain brown eyes.

''Hello, my name is Walburga Black. And these,'' she gestured to the two behind her, ''are Helen Rowle and Deborah Wilkes.'' Arrogantly she sat down beside her and winked for Helen and Deborah to do the same, which were just smiling dumbly. ''We are your dorm mates. Unfortunately, we haven't had the pleasure to meet sooner. I do hope we can along well''. Walburga began her breakfast, imitated by her two brainless companions.

Funnily enough, she had the feeling that they wouldn't get along at all.

Her thoughts were confirmed as they began gossiping and giggling about the best-looking males in school.

''Did you see Tom today? Doesn't he look just gorgeous?''

''Oh yes, his dark eyes are just too mysterious! But Abraxas isn't too bad either.''

''I heard he is riding a Cleansweep Five for the next Quidditch match.''

''Shut it, both of you. Abraxas is mine'' As Walburga began to smile smugly, Thalia left not wanting to hear more of that nonsense.

As she went out the Great Hall, a boy who she remembered as the one to laugh at Malfoy yesterday, bumped into her. Before she could fall on the ground, he reached for her hand.

''Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry.'' He looked at her and as realisation hit him he yelled: ''Wait...Aren't you Thalia Ares?'' A wide smile formed on his face. ''I'm so glad that a girl finally noticed what a prat Malfoy really is. Before I forget, my name is Alphard Black. Sixth year.''

''Nice to meet you''. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile a little, too. ''So I assume your sister is Walburga?'' The cheery expression darkened a little.

''Yeah. We may be in the same House, but we don't really get along that well...''

''You're nothing alike. By the way, could you show me the way to the Headmaster's office?''

His mood changed for the better. ''Of course, that's the least I can do after bumping into you. Follow me.''

They went up the staircases and through few corridors on the third floor.

''Is it okay if I ask what you want from the Headmaster?'' He eyed her curiously.

''Yes, no problem. I want to discuss some things about my familiar, Nyx. She's a serpent and not one of the animals traditionally aloud in Hogwarts.''

Furrowing his brows he asked: ''But wouldn't that be dangerous for the other students? With the venom and all?''

''Oh, no worries. She's a Mexican Black Kingsnake without venom. Barely two years old. Furthermore, she won't harm anyone.''

''Ok then.'' He seemed relieved and stopped in front of an eagle gargoyle. ''Here we are. Unfortunately, I don't know the password...''

_He didn't tell me the password but there's no way that he would let guests stay here without a clue..._

''I'm here to talk to Professor Dippet. We have an appointment.'' Alphard watched in bewilderment as she talked to the gargoyle. Even more so, it stepped aside to reveal the steps to the Headmaster's tower.

''Thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure I'll find the way back without your help.'' She smiled gratefully to the boy who winked and went up the stairs.

Thalia knocked on the door and went in as she heard a quiet ''Enter'' from inside.

Professor Dippet was a neat person. His grey hair was combed back and his monochrome robe was wrinkle free. His appearance was mirrored in his room: Everything seemed to be in its right place, nothing was disarrayed. He looked confused for a moment as if he didn't expect a student standing there. He focused and pointed at a chair near his desk for her to sit down.

''Miss Ares. I suppose you are here for your snake...'' He pulled a document out of his drawer. ''According to the school rules, snakes are not allowed as pets.''

He took a deep breath before he continued and she hoped dearly he would accept Nyx.

''Since your snake isn't poisonous and approximately 20 centimetres, the School Board of Governors agreed to let you keep it.''

She felt instantly a lot better.

''But if your snake turns out to be out of control, or worse, causes any harm to students, we won't hesitate to exterminate it. Is that clear?''

''Yes, professor Dippet.''

''Good. Your snake was in the care of gamekeeper Ogg. He's rather...experienced with wild animals. He should arrive here any moment...'' He looked impatient at his watch. Thankfully, the door opened a few moments later and Ogg stepped in, holding a small box with air holes in his hands.

''Here's your snake. Quite the nice exemplar you have there. Well taken care of.'' He picked the black snake out of the box and gave it to her. She caressed it gently and let her crawl up her left hand and rest on her wrist, like a bracelet.

''Thank you, Ogg, professor Dippet.''

She nodded at both of them and went back to the common room.

Some people were just chatting, others read a book. Alphard sat at the fire and at the sight of her he waved frantically to get her attention. ''Hey Thalia! Did you get your snake?'' Several looked curious up.

Sitting down on the sofa she showed him Nyx. ''Yes. But you should be more quiet, others are staring at us...''

''Let them stare. Can I hold her? You see, I've never hold a snake before.''

''That's okay.'' She gave Nyx into to his hands and watched as he pet her in excitement. Luckily, the others averted their stares.

Alphard told her he was the Keeper in the Slytherin Quidditch team and that they would win the Cup this year for sure. She enjoyed watching Quidditch and so they remained talking about it.

''Here's your snake. By the way, do you want to see the team practice? We can meet in the Entrance Hall after lunch and I can show you the Quidditch field, if you're interested.'' He asked her with hopeful eyes. Now, how could she say no?

''Sure, sounds interesting.''

Alphard rejoined his other friends and Thalia went again to the library. There were more students than in the morning, mostly Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. It would be impossible to sneak in the Restricted Section again. She took a book from the muggle section: Sherlock Holmes from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. She didn't have the opportunity to read muggle works at home and wanted to give them a try. Sitting in a cosy armchair she began to read. Nyx curled up on her stomach.

Even if it was without magic, Sherlock Holmes seemed to be quite perceptive and the cases were interesting. So much to '_Muggle books are rubbish_'.

''Is that a Black Mexican Kingsnake?'' A brunette girl with a Slytherin crest and blue eyes with glasses asked her curiously. ''I suppose it has a little magical blood in it?

She put her book beside: ''Yes, you're right.''

''We have a Python back home. Killed our bird. That was a mess...'' She began to giggle.

''Um..I'm sorry about your bird...'' Thalia didn't know how to handle such blunt behaviour.

''Don't be. It actually bit be one time.'' The girl showed her her index finger where a small scar was. ''Crazy bird... I'm Anna Lowe. And you?''

''Thalia Ares.''

''Huh, I guess your parents had a faible for Greek mythology... However, let's go to eat lunch.'' She grabbed her by the hand and walked out of the library.

They sat together and Anna (a seventh year) told her more about her family. As it seemed, they liked exotic animals.

''So there was this one time when Uncle Thomas was visiting, and he brought an Augurey, you know, an Irish Phoenix, with him. Everything was fine...well until it broke out from its cage and destroyed some of mother's porcelain. It was disastrous. Actually, that was how we lost bird number four...'' She looked absentmindedly out the window and Thalia wondered how much more birds they had.

''Do you want to watch the Slytherin practice together?'' Thalia grabbed a chocolate pudding and hoped that she wouldn't have to watch it alone.

''Sure, why not. I hope you don't mind me calling you Lia.'' That was rather a statement than a real question. ''Of course, you're free to call me Ann.''

After lunch, they met Alphard, or Alphie (how Ann preferred to call him) at the Entrance Hall. They knew each other through some pure-blood connections. She left Nyx on the Hogwarts grounds to catch herself a mouse. On the way to the Pitch, Ann showed her the direction to the Greenhouses. The two girls watched from the Slytherin tower. Alphard didn't brag when he said they could win the Cup: The team was perfectly synchronised. She noticed a few Malfoy fan-girls sitting near them. Every time he would catch the snitch they would scream like hell was loose.

''Aren't they just overreacting?''

''If you ask me, yes. But he is super popular and rich. There aren't many girls here who would date him.'' She held a bag of Bertie Bott's Beans and gave her a few. She continued speaking with a full mouth. ''Don't forget Riddle. It's like every teacher adores him. He may not play Quidditch, but that doesn't chance the fact that there are as many after him.'' She spat a bean out. ''Eww, sardine. Can't stand that flavour... What did you get?''

''Seemed like I was the luckier one.'' She grinned. ''Marmalade, marshmallow and my favourite: chocolate.''

''Ohh, now I'm envious.'' She pouted and wiped her glasses against her uniform as a raindrop hit it. ''Maybe we should get back in. Don't want to get wet.''

Later that day, they ate supper and spent the rest of the evening playing Wizard's Chess. Ann was good, nevertheless she lost against Thalia.

On Sunday morning at breakfast, the Headteachers handed out the timetables. Professor Slughorn was an older men with a large belly and old-fashioned clothes.

''I'm expecting great things from you, m'dear.'' He smiled and moved on.

''Why would he say that?''

''Show me your timetable.'' Ann literally tore it off her hands. Her eyes widened a little and she couldn't suppress a small giggle. ''No wonder, you're in every N.E.W.T. class as Riddle: Defence against the Dark Arts; Transfiguration; Charms; Potions; History of Magic; Herbology; Astronomy; Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. Lucky you, I'm in every class except the last two. I think the only difference is that he takes Divination, too. Don't you like it?''

That was rather an uncomfortable topic. ''Uhh, yeah. I don't think prophecies and stuff are the right way to live your life.''

''I can totally understand that. My mother forced me to take it. Said that _'It would be convenient to know your future'_

The only thing I like is drinking the tea. What the tea leaves say, I have no idea.''

ººººº

Tom observed her after the library incident. He wasn't sure if she lied and was experienced enough to open the gates or was just fortunate enough to find them open. Furthermore, as he arrived he couldn't look at the book she read because she seemed to know that he was coming. And that annoyed him to no end. He was careful enough not to make a sound._ Irritating_

That afternoon, he saw a black serpent crawling over the common room to the dorms. As he tried to speak to it via Parseltongue, it wouldn't answer and ignored him. That was a first. Later, he saw the same snake with no other than Ares as she played chess with that lunatic Lowe. There were already a few singularities around her, and he wouldn't rest until he figured out what caused them. If he was finished with her, she would exactly do what he said. Someone needed to show her her place.

Turns out, she had every class except Divination with him, so she couldn't be that dull.

He saw her on the way to the library, and decided to talk to her.

''Interesting serpent you have there.'' He cut her way off. ''I wonder if you're allowed to carry it with you...'' He gestured to her wrist.

''Thank you for your concern.'' She smiled sickeningly sweet and continued speaking in an haughty voice. ''But it's only natural that Dippet gave me his consent.''

_Stupid question, rich pureblood can do what she wants_

''What is its name?'' _Pff, as if he really cared..._

She took it from her wrist to show it to him properly.

''Her name's Nyx. I thought it was quite a fitting name.''

''May I hold her?'' He was positive that he would know what was wrong with it if he had her in his hands.

''No, you may not. If you would be so kind to step out of the way, I'm meeting Anna in the library.'' She let the serpent crawl back to its former place.

Reluctantly, he stepped away. ''Of course.'' He gave her himself a fake smile which he thought she wouldn't notice. Nobody can expose Tom Riddle. But if she did, she didn't show it either. Sure enough, this grew more maddening by the second. He really wanted to uncover the mystery around her familiar.

Different from his plan to go to the library, he went to arrange a meeting with his knights. They would have to observe her, too. And he could let some anger out when they practised some dark spells. It was important that they knew what awaited them if they didn't obey him, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Monday morning, Thalia lay a few moments quiet in bed, the event of yesterday still making her think. Nyx told her that Riddle spoke to her in Parseltongue. As her serpent was very loyal it didn't reply to him. His interest was now woken. Must be a new feeling for him. But this meant that she had to be careful, too. As her father always told her, it is always better not to let anyone know your true abilities, especially your opponent. In this case, she was a Parselmouth and had no intention of letting him know. Though it would be good to know from where he got his talent, as Riddle wasn't a pure-blood family name.

She got up from bed, took a shower and got dressed. Ann already waited for her in the common room. She sat in an armchair and lazily spun her wand around.

''Finally, I thought you would never get out of bed.'' She sprung up and adjusted her uniform. ''Come on, I'm starving.''

Thalia smiled. ''Good morning to you, too.'' Although Ann was very straightforward and said what she really thought, she couldn't deny that she took a liking to her.

At the table, she had a slight suspicion that somehow she was being watched. A few boys glanced at her from time to time. One of them was Malfoy. It was unusual because they didn't do this the day before. Something must have had happened. _Oh joy_

First period was History of Magic with professor Binns. He was an old teacher with a fatigued voice. The lesson was tiresome and if she didn't know the facts already, she would have had a very hard time paying attention. Ann was one of the students who tried to follow the lesson. It surprised her a little. At first glance, Ann didn't seem like it but she was very serious when it came to studying.

Thalia spent the next hour in the library while her other classmates took Divination. Unexpectedly, Binns assigned on the first day of school a two feet essay about the International Statue in Secrecy in 1689. She managed to write it within the hour: no more and no less than two feet. After all, quality was always better than quantity.

The following two lessons were Potions with Gryffindor. Slughorn was waiting gleefully behind his desk.

Everyone sat quickly down and she had no other choice to take a seat beside an rough looking Slytherin boy in the last row. Ann gave her a pitiful look from the second row.

''I've decided to make our first lesson more exciting.'' Slughorn smiled and held a crystal phial with a potion which emitted a silvery vapour in his hands.

She recognised it as the Draught of Peace.

''Can someone tell me what potion that potion is?'' Instantly, Ann's hand shot up in the air, followed by Riddle who seemed more collected.

''Yes, Miss Lowe?'' He looked expectantly at her.

''It's the Draught of Peace. It relieves anxiety and agitation.'' She talked quickly, yet clear.

''That's right. Five points to Slytherin.'' He walked to the chalkboard and with a flick of his wand the chalk began to write on the board.

''Today, we're going to hold a small competition. Whoever accomplishes to Create the Draught of Living Dead will win the phial of the Draught of Peace.'' He chuckled. ''Helpful before exams.'' Shortly looking at his watch he said: ''You have 75 minutes from now on.'' The steps for making the potion were on the chalkboard.

Thalia began making the draught by following the prescription. Halfway through, it was current-coloured. She saw that the liquid in the cauldron of her sitting partner, whose name she learned was John Mulciber, turned to an odd shade of black with purple specks. He wasn't the only one who seemed to have problems with the task. Several students looked gloomily into their cauldrons.

Nearly at the and of the lesson, the majority resigned hopelessly. Her draught was perfect, yet she added more Crushed Snake Fangs than usual. This would give her a good grade without standing out too much.

She finished it with a wand movement and vanished the rest from her cauldron.

In the light, one could see a white sheen in the otherwise clear liquid.

Slughorn wandered through the rows and shot disapproving looks to those who failed. One student, John Ross, blew everything up. Thereupon, Slughorn collected five points from Gryffindor. Mulciber managed to create a decent draught, but far away from good.

The professor took her phial and looked a little disappointed. ''Truthfully, I expected better from you, Miss Ares. It will pass for an E.''

She didn't share her professor's feeling. This was what she had hoped for. Before Potions, Ann had told her about Slughorn's preferences about ''collecting'' good students and how he would hold meetings with the Slug Club. Unlike Ann, she didn't want to waste her time on something so useless.

''This is perfect!'' Slughorn proudly exclaimed while he examined Riddle's draught. ''20 points to Slytherin.'' He patted him on the shoulder and gave him the Draught of Peace.

The class bell rung and she reunited with Ann for lunch.

''It's always him!'' Ann's brow was furrowed as she angrily shove some potatoes in her mouth.

''Who?''

''Riddle of course! The year hasn't even started properly and he gets all the points. It's really frustrating. I'm always just second best to him. And Slughorn acts like he's some prodigy.'' This really seemed to distress her.

Thalia didn't like the state state her friend was in so she offered to help her.

''You? Help me?'' The anger was replaced with a look of confusion. ''No offence, but you didn't even get an O...''

''Well...yes.'' Ann had a good point. ''I just messed up with the Snake Fangs... purposely.''

''Purposely? Why would you do that?''

For a moment, she was deep in thought. As the creases in her forehead lightened she began to speak again: ''Could it be... you don't want to stand out?'' As Thalia nodded she continued: ''Oh, that explains it.''

A smiled formed on her lips.

''I appreciate your offer, then. However, it wouldn't feel right. I want to accomplish this by myself. But thank you.''

Thalia spent the evening wandering through the castle. She was curious about hidden passageways which were hinted at in _Hogwarts A History._

Soon, she regretted not spending the evening with Alphard playing Exploding Cards. Admitting she was lost she looked for something familiar.

Of course it had to be at a time when most of the population was in their dorms.

As she walked by a portrait of fruits, she could hear some voices. At least they could show her the way. When she crossed the corner, the situation changed. A young Gryffindor sat whimpering on the ground, his wand appeared to be the one lying a few metres away on the ground. There were two Slytherins, one was pointing his wand at the boy. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

_Really? School bullying?_

The taller boy with brown, greasy hair apparently noticed her and nudged his companion.

He looked up and spoke to her with a grin on his face: Thalia Ares, right? Here to watch us teaching the mudblood a lesson?'' The one beside him began cackling and the Gryffindor turned to her with dread and a bloody nose, in his eyes a plead to help him.

''What did he do?'' She addressed the two with a composed voice. Inwardly, she felt utter disgust.

''Ran into us, little piece of shit.'' The boy with the curly, black hair and the wand literally spat the last word out.

''Why won't you let him go?'' She didn't pose it as a question, she demanded it.

The sneer on their faces faded away. The blond gave out a mocking laugh. ''There's no reason to do that.'' He pulled his wand out. ''He's a mudblood, we can do what we want with him. Don't try interfering, unless you too want to feel what happens next.''

_Bloody fools_

''I would say you let him go and face someone your height.'' She slowly pulled her wand out. She doubted that this fight would be fair either. ''You.'' She talked with a stern voice to the Gryffindor boy, he flinched in response. ''Take your wand and go to your dorm.'' He didn't wait any longer, got his wand and ran as fast as his feet could take him.

''Ohh, you let our toy go.'' Curly hair spoke with a fake pout. ''I guess we'll have to put up with you then.'' Both smiled nastily.

Without prior warning, the blonde shot a turquoise jinx at her. It was easily absorbed by a small shield charm. He looked displeased and tried a stinging hex which never touched its target.

''I suggest you stop before someone gets hurt.'' _Well, not like she would care, it was just annoying._

''Ha, as if.'' The black haired boy spoke scoffingly. Several hexes shot at once and she had to conjure a stronger shield. Their expressions grew in anger. Clearly, they weren't expecting her to fight back. They used darker curses and a slicing one was sent in her direction.

She deflected it and it hit the taller boy on his chest. He started bleeding, and with a panic stricken face he sat down on the ground.

The face of the other one was enraged and he yelled: ''You'll pay for this, bitch! Crucio!'' At the end of his wand, a red light formed and shot straight at her.

_Who the hell taught him this?_

She had to jump beside and was furious. It was one thing trying to hex her, but to use an Unforgivable... If they weren't in school he would be seriously dead.

Not caring about the consequences, she hurled him off his feet. He had no chance to cast a shield and his wand flew in her hands. Without the chance to flee, she cast a curse which would let him feel as he was all beaten over, at least till tomorrow. He would feel it, but it was like a hallucination. No one would be able to detect actual wounds. He cried out and quivered in pain.

She placed his wand beside the boy and bend over to him. Speaking with a low voice she said: ''I hope you're wiser next time as to attack me, because then I will use an Unforgivable and you'd wish I used the Killing one. If someone asks, you fought with your friend. In return I too will refrain from telling a teacher. Did you understand?'' He nodded with gritted teeth.

''Good. In a couple of minutes the curse will slightly wear off and you'll be able to go back to the common room.'' She turned to the other boy. He was barely conscious. Thalia muttered a spell under her breath and the bleeding stopped. It would raise questions if there was a boy bled to death on the cold floor.

She took the corridor in which the Gryffindor boy disappeared to. Thankfully, it lead to the Grand Staircase. From there, she could find the Slytherin Dungeon with no problems.

It was shortly before ten o'clock and the common was empty. Entering her dorm, he three girls stopped talking and looked expectantly at her. Walburga was the first one to speak.

''Where were you?''

Helen giggled behind her. ''Is there a boy we don't know about?''

Thalia really had no nerves to put up with them.

''No, I forgot the time in the library.'' She yawned. ''I'm tired.'' Ending the conversation she went to the bathroom.

Walburga looked doubting, but chose to leave it for now.

ººººº

He looked into the mirror. His hair was neatly combed and the headboy badge sparkled. No doubt he looked handsome, not that it would matter to him though. It was only a way to achieve things easier. Talk about the devil in an angels form who lures his prey in a deadly trap.

The clock was at 21:59. Time for his final patrol for rule breakers. He went to the common room and could catch a glimpse of black robes disappearing behind the girls dormitory.

Nobody was in the corridors. It was a nuisance that he had to this as head boy. Behind the corner, he could hear heavy breathing and a sound as if someone was dragging his feet on the floor. His pace quickened and he could see Lestrange dragging an unconscious Avery whose shirt was in blood. Lestrange looked relieved as he saw him, sweat was rolling down his face.

_What the hell happened?_

He opened a classroom and shoved the two in. Locking the door and casting a silencing spell around them he shot them a questioning look.

''Lestrange?'' His voice was cold.

The boy gulped and looked guilty. ''We were just about to teach a mudblood a lesson...'' He sat down on a bench holding his stomach.

Surely they could defend themselves from them. After all, he taught them about Dark Arts.

''Go on. Who was it?''

''Suddenly, Thalia appeared and demanded to know what we were doing.'' He took a deep breath. ''She let him go and said that we should fight someone our height...''

Thalia Ares? Could she have done this? After all her potion didn't turn out right. He grew impatient and ordered him to speak faster.

''She was better than anticipated...Avery shot a slicing curse which rebounded and hit him.'' He looked pained on the ground. ''As I used Crucio...''

Tom grew angry. Wanted the fool to get expelled?

''... she managed to jump aside...and then she seemed seriously pissed off. She hit me with a curse I couldn't recognise.'' He shuddered at that thought.

''She was really scary... It was as if her eyes grew suddenly darker and there was this terrifying aura...'' After a few coughs he continued. ''She threatened to use Crucio herself if we were ever to oppose her again. Said that we should tell nobody, she wouldn't tell either.''

At least she would keep her mouth... But it was disappointing. He expected more of his knights than to be beaten by a girl. Nevertheless he had to do something about her as she proofed to be a possible thread.

He looked at Avery's wound. A huge cut was on his chest and he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. Just perfect. As if he didn't like anything more doing on a Monday's night. It was peculiar that the wound seemed to be treated as the blood flow stopped. He doubted that the idiot beside him would be able to do that.

''Ares partly healed him?'' It was more of a rhetorical question but regardless Lestrange nodded.

So she did realise that he was in a crucial position... He cast the healing spell another two times till there was just a small scar. His breathing steadied and he was now just sleeping.

Lestrange still looked in pain, but he didn't appear to have wounds.

''What did she to you?''

''I don't know. My whole body hurts like hell...''

Seeing as he was not in life danger he didn't to anything about that. He deserved if he wasn't able to defend himself.

''Take Avery and leave.'' He massaged his whole situation nearly gave him a headache.

He ended his patrol and went back to his dorm. No question the person earlier was her.

''Malfoy.'' Lucky him he was still awake. He followed him silently to the common room.

''Did you get new information about Ares?'' _And woe if not._

''Yes.'' He pulled a paper out of his pocket. ''As expected, very wealthy and a high blood status. They are in charge of the dementors in Azkaban... Rumours say that they even breed ones. They seem to have influence in the ministry, but nobody is actually working there. I'm afraid nothing more is known. It's a long time ago since one married a Malfoy...''

''That will have to do. Go back to sleep.''

The platinum blonde boy nodded and went back.

He stayed there. In front of the sizzling fire was his best place to think. It would be better not to underestimate her...

Running a hand through his hair as he saw her serpent. He heard her calling it Nyx. Rather fitting. Without the light, it wouldn't be recognisable from the dark. Like the night. He tried another time and hissed _''Why aren't you answering me?''_ in Parseltongue. And like the other times it didn't answer him. He just received an angry hiss without further meaning.

He pointed his wand at her and stupefied the snake. Taking it in his hands he released the spell.

_''Talk to me or you'll be dead and your owner likewise.''_

_''You have bad intentions. Talking to the enemy would have the same meaning as betrayal to my owner.''_

The snake tried to free itself and even though it had no venom, bit him nevertheless. He cursed and let it fall. Nyx quickly disappeared into a hole in the wall. Probably to the pipes.

There were two tiny wounds on his thump which were slightly bleeding.

_Damn snake_

With a flick of his wands he healed it and stormed off to the bedrooms.

A/N: I'm going straight to the topic: Even though Thalia is a Parselmouth, this doesn't mean she is related to Salazar Slytherin (which she isn't). Slytherin just happens to be the most famous of them all. In my story, the ability to speak it jumps from one generation to the other. If you have other questions, feel free to ask :) Regrettably, I'm a slow writer and the chapters may take their time (just so you know) but I do try updating every week.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

The next morning, Thalia was furious. Riddle actually dared to attack Nyx. Surely, revenge would come. Until then, she charmed a protection around her familiar and advised her to avoid public places.

''What do you know about Riddle?'' Thalia asked Alphard at breakfast. Ann was immersed in a book:_ 'Mystical creatures: Truth behind the tales'_

Alphard looked slightly confused. ''What do you want to know?''

''I'm just curious. Is he muggleborn? I didn't hear his name before.''

He let out a dark laugh. ''There's no way high and mighty Riddle could be a muggleborn. Even though he is a halfblood, he behaves as if he's the purest of them all. He doesn't tell anybody about his family though. Not like anyone would dare to ask.'' He grumbled the last part and took a bite from his marmalade toast.

''Why don't you like him? It seems like Walburga gets along with him...''

''Walburga looks at him as if he's her knight in dark armour. What she doesn't see is how he couldn't care less about her. He even treats his 'friends', if you can call them that, like some followers who he can order around. Sadly, not everyone can see this. They see what they want to see: The model student who saved Hogwarts from a monster.''

That was news. ''What monster?''

''I think Ann can explain this was in the same year after all.'' He nudged her and she looked up from her book. ''Thalia wants to know about the incident in your fifth year.''

''Oh...well okay.'' Putting a mark in her book she continued. ''At this time, many muggleborns were petrified by a monster. There was even a death body found in the girls lavatory on the second floor. The school was close to shutting down. Riddle revealed the identity of the monster and the person who kept it... someone from Gryffindor. Not a very bright student as much as I can was dispelled and his wand was broken. The monster was killed, but rumours say that it escaped to the Forbidden Forest. Since then, Riddle is some kind of hero.'' She finished her story and drew her attention back to the book.

_... A monster with the ability to petrify...?_

A cold shudder escaped from Alphie. ''It's scary, isn't it? Thinking that there's still something that could kill us. Still, I don't trust Riddle, even less after that incident.''

She dropped the topic seeing he didn't like to talk about it. Looking around she noticed satisfactorily that her two attackers from yesterday were absent.

Today was the first day Albus Dumbledore would teach her in Transfiguration. The classroom was small and only a few students from Slytherin and Ravenclaw took the N.E.W.T. class. Everyone was waiting eagerly on their seats. Thalia chose to sit beside Riddle. A beautiful Phoenix flew in from an open window and drew his round over the room until it landed on a golden bird pole by the teacher's desk. Most of the students looked amazed and Riddle just frowned. At that moment professor Dumbledore walked from the back door with a happy expression on his face. Obviously he had a thing for flashy appearances.

''This year is the last year of your education in Hogwarts.'' Dumbledore spoke with a smooth voice and looked around the class, taking in the faces of his students.

''This year might be the most important of them all. You reach for wisdom and intelligence...but'' He held a finger in the air, emphasising his speech. ''There are more important things than the ones in your textbook. Hogwarts provides you the tools, but it is your decision what to make of them. Many students walked out of Hogwarts, many great wizards but unfortunately a few ones with darker aspirations.'' His gaze was resting on Riddle for a short moment.

''We will begin with Conjurations.'' He flicked his wand a silver goblet appeared in his hand. ''It his the art of creating something seemingly out of thin air. Your first task will be to conjure a simple goblet. For further instructions, open your textbooks on page 113.''

The students began waving their wands, in most cases nothing happened. Ann accomplished to conjure a plain bronze goblet, looking to satisfied she continued to make it more valuable.

Riddle didn't have to try hard and in no time a golden goblet was on his desk, similar to Dumbledore's except for more ornaments.

''Is it too difficult for you? I could help you.'' He asked her with fake concern in his voice seeing as she was just watching the others.

She didn't let him provoke her and conjured a crystal goblet with purple gemstones around it, non-verbally.

''I think I can handle, Riddle.''

''Sure you can.'' He looked displeased but didn't say anything else.

She could feel Dumbledore's gaze over them, a slight flash of concern in his eyes before it disappeared the next second.

''These are two beautiful goblets. Well done. 20 points to Slytherin. I take it you get along with Miss Ares?'' Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in question and Riddle forced out a smile.

''Just fine, professor.''

''That's good then.'' He walked away and Riddle relaxed again.

Thalia put her elbow on the table and laid her chin in her hand. Looking over to him she asked: ''What is the deal between you and professor Dumbledore. Usually, it seems every other teacher likes you. Why not him?''

He narrowed his eyes. ''You better mind your own business.''

''Why does it seem as if he's keeping an eye on you?'' She didn't let it go.

''I don't like repeating myself.''

She let out a breath, suppressing the urge to hurt him for his non-existant answers.

That evening Thalia walked out of the castle and walked along a small path beside the Forbidden Forest. She searched for a secluded area to practice wandless magic. She passed a wooden hut and came to a small clearing. She sat down on the grass. The sun was soaked in a red and soon it would disappear behind the mountains. Birds chirped in the background. She listened a few minutes to the noises of the forest. It calmed her. She took a deep breath in and concentrated on the rock in front of her. The rush of her magic flooded to her fingertips, trying to break free. The rock shook but made no move towards her. After half an hour, she succeeded and held the stone in her hand. She grinned and tossed it away, only to summon it again. As the sunlight was gone, she proceeded to go back to the castle.

She could hear something moving in the Forest and hid behind a bush. After some time, several Slytherin students appeared from the darkness. Riddle lead the way, behind him Malfoy, Mulciber and five others, including the two who attacked the muggleborn.

_What did they do at this time? Furthermore, what business do they have in the Forbidden Forest?_

''Avery and Lestrange will go first, seeing as they're still...'' Riddle looked as if the following disgusted him greatly. ''...weakened from their yesterdays encounter with Ares and need more time.'' Several snickered mockingly.

''Nott, Dolohov, and Mulciber, go after five minutes. Lastly I''l go with Malfoy and Rosier.'' He spoke with a dominant voice and no one seemed to disobey.

She watched the firsts go. There would be questions if a teacher saw them all go together. But what did they have to hide?

After Nott, Dolohov and Mulciber went, Rosier asked: ''What shall we do about Ares? We couldn't find out anything suspicious about her.'' So she was indeed being watched.

Riddle thought for a bit and answered: ''She proved with her actions that she won't be convinced to join us. Worst case would be that she turns against us or tells Dumbledore anything.'' He spat his name out like it was a rotten egg. ''And we can't let that happen. The plan is to avoid her as much as possible and prevent her from sticking her nose into things she isn't supposed to know.''

_Too late_

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Riddle looked around and came dangerously near to her hiding spot. He put a finger to his lips to order his followers to be quiet. Thalia held her breath and slowly pulled her wand out. With a subtle wish, the trees behind him were shaking and he instantly turned around to spot a possible eavesdropper. He too pulled his wand.

''Who is there?'' His voice was hard. As no answer came he said: ''Let's go quickly.''

She waited for another ten minutes until she left to the castle.

What she didn't expect where the invisible ties that started do crawl up her feet. Moving was impossible. Behind a tree, Riddle appeared with a triumphant grin on his face. No sign of his companions.

He crossed his arms: ''Interesting discovery I got here. Now pray tell me what you were doing here at this time.''

''That's none of your business. I wasn't the one lurking with others in the Forbidden Forest.'' The ties got painfully tighter. She had no chance reaching for her wand.

''What did you hear?''

''What wasn't I supposed to hear?''

He got angrier.

''Don't play with me. Tell me everything or I'll have to make you.''

''What? Will you torture me?'' He should pray for his own sake to not be that stupid. Nobody would get away with that.

''As tempting as it sounds, I just have the right method for you.'' _Arrogant prick._

He came a few steps closer, locking eyes he raised his wand and whispered: ''Legilimens.''

She could feel a pushing against her Occlumency walls. It grew more and more strong by the time, but failed to break trough. He was shocked and didn't expect resistance. She had enough of that and pushed him once and for all out of her mind. It was time for pay back. He wouldn't get away this time.

His eyes were full of anger. He directed his wand at her but before he could do anything, she used Legilimency herself. Without doubt, his walls were strong, but he hadn't got the experience she had. He looked perplexed for a moment before the pain began. She wasn't intending so see his memories, it was to inflict pure agony. She pushed trough his mind and the ties on her loosened up before they disappeared. Now he was on his knees, holding his head.

Through gritted teeth he spoke: ''Stop it!''

She could see glimpses of images. An orphanage, a giant snake, a diary and a ring with an S as initial. She stopped and disarmed in. His yew wand landed in her hand.

He panted: ''What did you see?''

''A few interesting things, I suppose... I hope you're now wiser enough as to do that again. And by the way, it didn't go unnoticed what you did to my familiar.'' She cast a spell that forcefully let him lay on the ground. His eyes were soaked in red.

''What do you want to achieve? What was that meeting you held about?''

He didn't respond and shot her a threateningly glare.

''Fine. Concerning your secrets, I don't plan on making them public. They don't concern me anyway. What I can't ignore is when some of you attack my familiar or me. One more move against me and I'll make sure that you end up in the Hospital wing at least for a week. I hope you understand that.'' To emphasise her point, she shot another wave of pain through his body. Granted, he didn't cry out in pain, not like his followers.

He threw his wand beside him and to have a few minutes lead, cast a small Petrificus Totalus which would wear off by time.

Back in her bed, she thought about what she saw. His memories. The giant snake. Could it be the Basilisk? In fact he asked her about it on her first day. Slytherin's monster... What again did she read about it again? She looked it up. The monster of Slytherin can only be controlled by his true heir. A realisation doomed her. The ring with the emblem...certainly not a normal ring. What if... there's a connection between Riddle and Salazar? A parselmouth... The facts pointed to that conclusion. So that monster who attacked the students... was a Basilisk? Well it was the only plausible way. Nothing else could paralyse and kill.

She thought a bit more.

Riddle attacked the muggleborn and framed another student for it? She had to admit that this was a huge deal. He was dangerous. She had a dark feeling that he planned for more, and that the 'accident' in his fifth year was just the beginning.

ººººº

After 13 minutes, the spell wore off and he was able to move his arms again. He reached for his wand and freed himself. Admittedly, she had more skill than he expected her to have. She had caught him by surprise and he would make sure to never let it happen again.

Riddle couldn't believe her not to meddle in his business. After all, he could trust no one. She knew too much and would be able to put the pieces together.

Cursing, Riddle went up to the castle.

He couldn't deny his curiosity for her. She had to be well-taught at home. It wasn't normal to master Legilimency at such an age. He thought bitterly what would've been if he was raised in a pureblood family instead of an Orphanage. He would be unstoppable by now. Instead, he had to be humiliated by a mere girl. What else was she hiding?

**A/N: So a shorter chapter than usual, merely because my past post was so long ago...**

**I'd be happy to hear your thoughts about the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back with a new chapter and new motivation :D. I had a lot on my mind this past month (planning a year abroad in Japan (as exchange student!)(doing all the application stuff), school blabla...). Well, just read and reviews are always nice (really...) ;)**

A few weeks passed, it was the beginning of November. The trees lost their leaves and it got colder at Hogwarts. Thalia avoided successfully unwanted contact with Riddle. Over the time, they would glare at each other. She wondered why Riddle wasn't making a move. He surely was planning something. It's not like he would just forget their previous encounter in the Dark Forest? But for the time being, she could not care less as long as he stayed away from her.

It was a rainy Saturday, and Thalia sat with Alphard in a corner in the library, away from others.

''Can't you just tell me how it works?'' Alphard was working on an essay about Amortentia, and he couldn't understand how rose thorns were essential to the potion.

''If I tell you know, you'd expect my help every time. Which, frankly, I'm not willing to do.'' He looked at her with a pleading doggy look. She sighed.

''I'm sure you can find the solution for yourself. Just think about it.''

''I guess you're right.'' His eyebrows creased in concentration. ''Well, I know roses are a symbol of love... and that's the purpose of Amortentia, to create love.''

''Yes, that's the purpose. But why does one use the thorns instead of the petals?''

''Thorns are as dangerous as love? One has to be careful with both? Oh, come on, Thalia. You know I'm no good with all that philosophical stuff!''

She had to smile a bit. ''It wasn't wrong what you said. That's pretty much the answer. The rose grows on the stem and builds the thorns. The open petals are the symbol of the blooming love. But the road to true love can be a rocky one, and one can be hurt. Either you can enjoy the love, or be scared by the thorns and never to feel the true love. Do you know now what that has to do with the potion?''

''Soo, with adding the thorns, the two persons don't have to go through problems while taking the potion?''

She nodded.

''You just could've told me that. But thank you.'' He continued to scribble on his parchment.

Minutes later, he looked up again and stared at her with his deep brown eyes.

''Do you believe in love? Real love?''

She was a bit taken aback by that question.

''I don't know. I've never really loved someone. For me, it all these stories seem so...unreal.''

She couldn't picture herself loving someone so hard to even die for them. Her life was too precious for her.

''Why are you asking?''

He exhaled deeply. ''There seems to be no love in my family, you know? They are all just so selfish. My parents didn't marry because of love. All that matters is reputation and money. Sometimes, it makes me sick. All these standards, how purebloods are supposed to act. I don't feel connected to the rest of my family.''

_Alphard, the solitary one_. Thalia didn't know what to say.

''I can't give you advice on this one, but you should just do what you think is right. You don't have to listen to other people.''

He looked a little bit sad. ''It's not that easy. Maybe one day, I'd be able to stand up for my beliefs.''

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

''So, I got to go. I wanted to ask professor Slughorn something.'' She packed her books into her bag.

''Wait, I'll go with you. Quidditch practice starts later.'' He pulled a face. ''Today is just the right weather, I'm going to curse Lament if I catch a cold...'' He continued to grumble as they went to the Dungeons.

Lament was a bulky but muscular fourth year and the Captain of the Slytherin team. The way Alphard complained about his strict training tactics made her think he was doing a good job.

''See you later.'' Alphard was obviously late as he hastily moved on and let her stay in front of the door to Slughorn's office.

She knocked a few times and waited for a muffled ''Come in'' from the potions master.

The room was full with objects and she wondered how he everything would fit in this small space. There were several trophies on a shelf, all polished shiny. They weren't his achievements, though. From the names she presumed they were from his former students, all celebrities, thanking him for his good teachings. On the walls were beaming pictures from him and his favourite students. Someday, there would be a picture with Ann and Riddle in them.

''Please, take a seat. What can I do for one of my favourite students?''

Over the weeks, she participated more in class to get an 'O'. Needless to say, Slughorn was delighted, which couldn't be said for Riddle.

''Thank you. But a student is only as good as his teacher.''

She smiled sweetly. It was always good to flatter Slughorn if you wanted to be in his favour. He took the bait and laughed.

''I'm really fascinated by you way of teaching.'' At least, it wasn't a complete lie. ''It really makes me want to learn more, besides what is taught in regular class.''

Now, he looked questioning.

She continued: ''The art of making the Polyjuice potion got me really hooked up. But there is so little information in my books how it is used. I want to read some cases about that, and I found the perfect book.'' She dramatically breathed in an out. ''But sadly, it is in the Restricted Section and as you know, students are not allowed to enter it without permission of a teacher. I sought you out because I thought you would understand my curiosity for wisdom.''

''I completely understand you, Miss Ares.'' His face was apologetic.'' And I really wish to be able to fulfil your wish, but the books in the Restricted Section are not restricted without purpose. I just think it's not a good influence...''

_What?_

''I'm sorry, professor, but I think I can handle it. Isn't there anything you could do to help me? I only want to do some research about Polyjuice potion.''

Well, she didn't want to do research about a topic she already knew everything about, thanks to her library at home. She was more interested in the book about the Tale of the three brothers. This time, she didn't want to break in and get permission from a teacher. She didn't tell him that though, she had a feeling that it would look suspicious if she showed interest in that book. After all, a few parts were in difficult Runes, and normal students wouldn't understand them anyway so why would she?

''I really wish I could give you permission, but as time showed, it is not good when students are too keen on the Dark Arts.''

''I don't really understand, professor.'' To whom was he referring to?

''Brilliant students tend to want to know more than it's good for their own... How should I say this... The more you learn, the harder the questions. Under other circumstances, I would give you permission, but at the moment... One student asked me something about truly dark magic, and even though I know you're not the same person, I don't want to risk it. I'm sure you can find much information in the Research section.''

He averted his look, closing this topic. So, a student knew too much about Dark magic, hence Slughorn wouldn't give out permissions anymore? Her gut feelings told her only one person could do something. Was he really that stupid as to ask a teacher such mindless questions? What a pain. As it was, she now would have to sneak in to get the book.

''Oh, now I remember something.'' His face brightened up as he took an envelope from his drawer. ''We were all very disappointed when you couldn't attend the first meeting of our little get-together.'' He sighed. ''But your health comes first, my dear.''

_Yeah, she was so very sick..._

''But fortunately, I will hold a small soirée before Christmas, on the 22. of December. Of course, you're free to bring a guest with you.'' He handed her the invitation.

''I would gladly attend. I'm sure it will be marvellous.''

''That's good to hear.'' Glancing at his clock he exclaimed: ''Look how fast time passes! It's already a quarter past six! Now, I don't want to hold up more of your time.''

_More of his time with a good wine..._

''Of course, professor. Good evening.''

ººººº

Tom Riddle was currently sitting in the Great Hall, eating his evening meal.

''How's your plan about Ares going?'' Mulciber wasn't really so stupid as to talk about this at supper? Dolohov smacked him on his head and said loud enough: ''Stupid, do you want everyone to hear about the Ares plan?'' A few people turned their gazes and watched the small disturbance.

Sometimes, he felt as if he was surrounded by idiots. Dumb and dumber, these two made a really good team. In the future, he seriously had to choose his followers more wisely, or at least let them learn how to shut up. He glared darkly at these idiots, silencing them instantly. Even though they looked remorseful, he was going to make sure they know how to keep secrets...in his own way.

He saw Ares sitting some seats away, spooning chocolate pudding. It was revolting how she used to eat that every time. Ann Lowe was talking with her, presumably telling her something about an illustrious creature her family found.

Back in their first year, she liked to talk to him and told him spectacular things about the magical world. Back then, of course, he was fascinated by that. Or rather, naive to believe her. There may be truth behind some stories, but a huge part is her imagination. As he learned more and more, he questioned her and realised how stupid she was. Nobody has the right to make a fool out of him. He ignored her and the others followed his example. That's the story about how she became an outcast. Smart, but with no real friends. He wondered how long Ares would stay with her.

He had already had a special plan for her in mind. All it needed was a little more time. She needed to be unprepared, almost shocked. Sure, there wasn't a warranty for success, but then he just had to proceed to plan B. Either way he would get the information needed.

Everything would go back to order after that, apart from his free entry pass to the Restricted section. After the first Slug-club meeting, Slughorn was noticeable a lot more distant and almost offended. He was precautions and wouldn't let him enter that section again. Although, admitting that, it was stupid of him to ask about Horcruxes. Not a smart move. At least he knew everything about them by now. His soul was already in three pieces, the diary and Slytherin's ring. He wouldn't stop now as it seemed to be possible to make more than one.

In the night, he got up to go to the library. There was still much to read in his favourite section, and only so little time before he graduated.

''Ehhh...Wher ye goin?'' A perplexed Lestrange asked him sleep drunken.

_As he wouldn't know by now..._

With a small motion of his wand, he sent him back to sleep. He wasn't in the mood to lecture him.

He tapped himself with the wand and watched his body turning invisible. The spell wasn't meant to stay long, though. It would wear off after an hour. Enough time to ''borrow'' some books.

The corridors were conveniently empty. Taking a shortcut, he was in the library in less than ten minutes. As he stood in front of the door, though, it was unusual for it not to be completely shut. Usually, Mr Pince was a rigourous person and wouldn't forget that. To put it simply: Someone else was strolling around night time besides him.

Putting a notice-me-not charm around him, he entered and closed the door as quiet as possible. He scanned the area. The intruder was not in the normal Research section. A feeling of Déjà Vu overcame him. Tom peered through the gates of the Restricted section, and instantly recognised the person sitting on the floor, a worn-out book in his hands. The moonlight shone directly to the head of Thalia Ares, leaving her dark hair shining. Her skin appeared more pale, it actually looked funny how she was sitting there, with no care in the world, squinting her eyes a bit due to the little light of her wand. For few moments, he just stood there, wondering what she was reading, when she suddenly moved her head up and looked straight to his direction.

**A/N: Potterheads may understand the whole Alphard talk... I just thought it would fit him, he helped Sirius and was disowned so he had to think different than his other family members. Short chapter, next one will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

The world is a place full of illusions. Illusions of death. Hope. Love. Just as it might be an illusion that Tom Riddle could be more than just the future Dark Lord. An actual human being, even. At this point, it might have been a possibility. But the world wasn't fair to him. To someone else, maybe, but Tom Riddle is just who he his. A shadow of his former self, abandoned with the last breath of Merope Gaunt, suffered in the orphanage, died with the Dark Arts.

To conclude, it really wouldn't surprise anyone if Tom Riddle were to commit something cruel. One could even say it was a knee-jerking reaction. He had caught her in an unsuspecting moment. His pocket heavy with the phial of the colourless serum. Three drops would suffice. Three drops and she would spill everything she knew.

For the first time in her life, she was genuinely shocked, even stunned if you'd like to take it literally.  
>Too much pride is a curse. A curse that could very well end up deadly. When you grew up to excel in everything you do, be superior to those around you, you might develop a little too much pride. Overly confidence. You wouldn't expect anyone to even dare to cross your path. Yet, that was what Tom Riddle did.<br>It didn't take her long to surrender. It was a pity, really. He thought after all that potential she would be able to resist the serum. Truthfully, she tried. For a few moments, she may have had the upper hand, but if you focus too much on the offensive, you neglect the defensive. He quickly realized that she knew too much. Feared for what else she might find.

Of course, from then on, it was quickly over. He made sure that there were no traces leading to him. Not like that time with the big fool. This time, he was smarter. Dumbledore wouldn't suspect him.

The next morning, the whole school was in an uproar. He just sat there, calmly eating his breakfast, while the masses broke out in unstoppable whispers, theories of what might have been happened. After all, the person in question was anything but responsive.

He had to hide a grin.

Soon enough, the papers would be full with articles over a young witch, who dabbled in the Dark Arts and hexed herself into oblivion. A curse gone wrong.  
>A Tom Riddle with warm emotions and the capacity to love is, after all, just an illusion.<br>One could challenge the heir, but winning... That was an entirely different matter.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hate me for this ending, but I thought I would be better than just deleting the story or leaving it unfinished. I started to write it with 0 experience, and now it doesn't fit me anymore, there are so many things bothering me. Well, thumps up for the ending, anyone?<p> 


End file.
